ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New York: The Android Chronicles
New York: The Android Chronicles is an adventure video game. it's a spinoff of Detroit: Become Human. Synopsis The game follows three new androids in New York during the events of Detroit: Become Human. These three people Full Plot Chapter 1: Meet Ronald At a house, Ronald arrives to solve the murder of a rich man possibly killed by a deviant. He decides to think about the crime scene. After analyzing, he figures that rich man was been stabbed in the back by their android, and the android is still in the building. Ronald then goes to the bar in the house so he could find the deviant. He notices that the android is nearby. He ends up finding it and after a short fight has the choice to either listen to its pleas and let it go or interrogate it. You Choose Let it Go If Ronald lets the Deviant Go, it runs off in fear as the chapter ends. You Choose Interrogate If Ronald interrogates the deviant, he figures out that it was forced to by a figure known as the Misfit Queen And it kills itself in fear as the chapter ends. Chapter 2: Meet Matthew Matthew went to focus the pictures of his latest "lover" to see something usual. But unfortunately, Matthew sees something gone wrong Characters Main * Matthew (voiced by Mark Fischbach) - One of the three playable characters and a former prostitute Android who after defending himself from his latest “lover”, becomes free of the Android bond becoming a Deviant. * Ronald (voiced by Seán McLoughlin) - One of the three playable characters and an enforcement android sent to hunt down Deviants. * Sara (voiced by Colleen Ballinger) - One of the three playable characters and a maid Android who goes detective after her master dies. Supporting * Sally Jones '(voiced by TBD) - a good ol' friend to Matthew * '''Carlos '(voiced by Troy Baker) - A former * 'Victoria '(voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists * '''The Misfit Queen (voiced by Malinda Kathleen Reese) - the main antagonist of Ronald’s story and is a dangerous deviant mob boss who tries to control the Android population. * Manuel Gutierrez (voiced by Benjamin Bratt) - the main antagonist of Sara's story who is a criminal mastermind known for being the one responsible for the murder of Sara’s master and wants the * Nicole Williams (voiced by Nicole Oliver) - the main antagonist of Matthew's story who is a gold digger and aims to get her * Robert Hyde '''(voiced by TBD) - a now disfigured thief who tries to steal the control from the lab * TBD (voiced by TBD) - Quotes * '''Ronald: '''Someone has been murdered. I must find the murder before it gets away. * '''Police Officer #1: '''But sir, are you sure? * '''Ronald: Positive. * Police Officer #1: Alright then, sir. You can find the murder by yourself. Trivia * This game is set in New York instead of Detroit. * When you see the picture of Connor and other characters. Which it cameo in the game. * Each choices Category:Video games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Spinoffs Category:Work In Progress Category:Unfinished pages